1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical systems and more particularly, a wireless bite-activated control device for controlling electrosurgical generators, electrosurgical instruments, and systems related thereto.
2. Background of Related Art
Minimally invasive surgical techniques have been developed wherein the surgical site is accessed by instruments inserted through small incisions in the body, as compared to traditional open surgical procedures where much larger incisions are required to expose the surgical site. Minimally invasive surgical procedures, also known generally as laparoscopic or endoscopic procedures, are often performed in conjunction with electrosurgical techniques. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures, and the terms “minimally invasive”, “endoscopic”, and “laparoscopic” are to be construed equivalently. Minimally invasive surgical procedures are performed through access devices such as a cannula that is inserted percutaneously into a patient's body. The cannula has a central opening through which surgical objects are introduced and manipulated during the course of the procedure.
Electrosurgical techniques employ radiofrequency (RF) electrical signals in the approximately 200 kHz-3.3 mHz range in connection with surgical instruments, to cut, ablate, or coagulate biologic tissue endogenically. Typically, electrosurgical signals are operated at 100% duty cycle for maximal cutting effect, and are pulse modulated at duty cycles ranging from 50% to 25% for less aggressive cutting, also referred to as blending, or, at a substantially lower duty cycle of approximately 6%, for coagulating. The electrosurgical signal can be applied to the patient via electrodes in either bipolar mode, or monopolar mode. In bipolar mode, both the active and return electrodes are at the surgical site, effectuated by, for example, both jaws of a pair of forceps, such that the electrosurgical signal passes through only the tissue that is held between the jaws of the instrument. In monopolar mode, the active electrode is the surgical instrument at the surgical site, and the return electrode is elsewhere on the patient, such that the electrosurgical signal passes through the patient's body from the surgical site to the return electrode.
Typically, the instrument has at a distal end thereof an end effector, such as a blade, forceps, snare, loop, or suction coagulator, that is positioned at the surgical site. The proximal end of the instrument is coupled to a source of electrosurgical energy, such as an electrosurgical generator. After the instrument is positioned, the surgeon actuates a control, typically a handswitch on the instrument, or a footswitch, which causes electrosurgical energy to be applied through the end effector to the operative site to tissue to achieve a desired result, e.g., cutting, coagulating, ablation, or fusion. Often, requirements of a surgical procedure dictate that a surgeon manipulate one or more instruments using both hands.